The Possibilities Are Endless :D
by Crimson-Hybrid
Summary: Yes, Lars is a new character. Yes, he looks like Cloud Strife. And Yes, they both have an eyebrow scar. Now... Where did Lars get his? A collection of theories that me and some other authors made. Not real, but they could work. XD
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** It is I, Crimson-Hybrid, once again! ^^ Bringing you stories that have been written with an intake of stupidity. XD Beauty and the Red Beast is currently on hiatus since my mind went blank the last couple of months… But, I give this to you instead, to male up for it. ^^ So, without much blabbering…

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own Lars… (Even though I wish I did… T^T)

* * *

**The Possibilities Are Endless :)**

Most of you might know, or have heard, of Lars Alexandersson. Yes, he is that guy with the chestnut brown mane and the forest green eyes who looks like a possible offshoot from Square-Enix's Cloud Strife; add the fact that he has that spiky hair and the eyebrow scar that Mr. Strife also had in his movie. And that's basically what I'm writing about. The scar. Have you ever stopped and wondered how he got that thing? Or where he got it? Well, that's the reason I'm here. I might be able to help you, dear reader, on that question… Though… not the least bit believable and truthful as it is humorous… Hey, I'm not from Namco, so don't expect me to know the true origin of that scar.

Anyway, as you browse about and read through a selection of my (and other author's) serious – and sometimes hilarious—theories on how Lars had acquired that wretched scar that mar his handsome face, be sure to click the review button down below for every chapter you finish. Anonymous reviews are very welcome. :)

* * *

**Author's Note: **There you have it. My simple and short prologue. Enjoy the first chap, coming right up! ^_^


	2. First Chapter: The Silver Theory

**Author's Note: ** And now comes Chapter One! ^.^ Yay! The first theory that I could think of! XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own tae characters or the plot for this chapter. Square Enix does. XD

* * *

**First Chapter: The Silver Theory a.k.a. Enix Phenomenon**

Dry, dusty wind swirled and sailed amidst the large rocks that dot the barren lands outside the city of… Well… the city of… Mishima? Anyway, atop one of these towering natural sculptures stood a man bearing spiky, sandy brown hair and deep viridian eyes. His face was that of pure splendor, swooned over by women and envied by men. Covering his body was an armor of ebony and crimson, and the head of a ferocious iron lion guarded his chest. Known to a select few as Lars, he was admired by his subordinates for his courage and animosity in battle, and for his passion and kindness outside of war. He was essentially a hero.

The wind blew. His black, three-part cape swayed. In a flash, he was on his motorcycle, leaving a trail of dust on his wake down the steep and uneven terrain. The early breeze brushed against his eyelashes and whipped his hair away and out of his eyes. He smiled a bit. The weather was perfect.

Not far away, above another gigantic crag structure that jutted out of the ground, three pairs of eyes followed Lars as he drove towards the city.

"Big Brother, look, it's him." Lee's voice chimed, accent sounding more gay than usual.

"Hmph. I don't care, darn it. Why are we here anyways?" Kazuya muttered grudgingly, arms over his chest and silver hair billowing in the drafting air.

"Wait... why is your hair silver?" Bryan asked from Kazuya's left, arms folded over his chest as well. The one with the red eye smirked and placed both his hands on his hips. "Because..." Kazuya started, "We're the Silver-Haired Trio from Square-Enix's Advent Children!" he bellowed, laughing maniacally as leather robes suddenly appeared on their bodies and motorcycles materialized beside them.

Bryan gasped at his outfit. "What the--?!?" he cried, pulling at his leather attire. "Noooooooo!" Lee smirked and mounted his motorcycle. "Don't cry, Bryan." he said, brandishing his gun and snickering at the sniffling cyborg.

Kazuya smirked at their 'Loz' and boarded his own motorcycle, revving up the motor. "Right. Let's do this." he muttered, but before he could make his vehicle jump off the cliff, Lee interrupted. "You were supposed to stay up here and chat on your phone, noob." "Oh, right." Kazuya uttered stupidly and whipped out his cellphone. "Go and kill him then, or whatever." he added as Bryan and Lee nodded to each other and jumped off the rocky platform on their motorbikes.

"Ooooooh shiiiii--" Bryan's voice echoed before a crash erupted from below. Kazuya slapped his forehead.

Not far, Lars was zooming past rocks and rocks and... rocks... and... Well, anyway, he was riding past these really large, towering crags when all of a sudden, an army of Jacks sprung from the ground and were about to pounce on him from all directions. With almost inhuman speed, he grabbed a sword(which probably belonged to Tougou) from behind his waist and unsheathed it, slashing the Jacks in the process and giving him time to see two figures approaching him in an amazingly fast rate. The one on the left went faster, matching his speed.

"Bwahahaha!" the figure laughed, making Lars raise his eyebrow. "What the hell?" Lars asked out of the sheer stupidity of what the man just did. Another one rode by his other side. "Why hello, brother." the voice ringed, jerking Lars' head to his right. "Lee?!" Lars yelled, bewildered. "What in the name of the 1st Special Forces Operation Group are you doing here?" he pointed at the man on his left. "And what's Bryan doing here as well?" he then gestured to the men's outfits. "And what's with all the leather?" Lee merely shrugged, and Bryan stifled a sneeze. Out of the blue, Bryan yelled, "Less talk, more action!" and threw a punch at Lars. Said Cloud offshoot ducked, resulting in Bryan's fist colliding with Lee's unsuspecting face and a flying tooth.

"Ow! foog it!" the silver-haired foster Mishima shrieked as he whipped out his gun and began shooting at Bryan. Lars drove away from the two and slowed down as both men fought past him, leaving him watching. Bryan screamed for dear life, veered his motorcycle sharply and started off towards Lars, making the said Tekken Force officer's eyes widen.

Before Lars could do anything, Bryan leapt with his vehicle overhead, landing safely behind the Cloud look-alike. Lee, who was tailing the psycho cyborg, shot at Lars accidentally, which the said Swedish Mishima luckily ducked... the first time. At the sight of Bryan Fury, Lee, again, went berserk and began shooting as he zoomed towards his foster younger brother. Lars, who thought Lee had calmed down and that it was all over, raised his head at EXACTLY the same time the adopted Mishima somersaulted over his head and shot, the bullet grazing his eyebrow, earning him a scar that -- oh wait. I'm sorry, but the story will have to end here . Why? Because, dear reader, Square-Enix personnel are out my door and are planning to arrest me. For now, click that review button while I go hide. XD


	3. 2nd Chapter: The Ninja Theory, Scroll I

**Author's Note**: And here I am again, bringing another theory into motion. Sit back, relax, and laugh out loud, or simply stare at me in confusion. XD

**Disclaimer: **I, for no reason at all, do not own Naruto or Tekken. (Though I wish Lars Alexandersson is mine. DX)

**Second Chapter: The Ninja Theory-First Scroll**

* * *

Konoha. A small village veiled by and concealed among trees and inhabited by ninjas. It was always a sunny and peaceful day in this small town, what with the juvenile ninjas running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and the jounins—older and more experienced shinobi—off in their daily duties of patrolling the village perimeters, paperwork, or even lounging around.

But peaceful days like those were short-lived…

It was late one evening when ninjas from the neighboring village, The Hidden Village of Iron Fist, had grasped the opportunity to launch an attack at this peaceful town, rendering five patrolling ANBU shinobi, one of the strongest group of elite ninjas in Konoha, unconscious and with broken limbs. Not yet satisfied, the malevolent intruders vaulted from roof to roof silently towards the village's main treasury before finally vanishing outside the town gate and into the darkness. The next few hours of the night came and went, but the crime was not seen or even noticed.

Morning came and the ANBUs' still unconscious bodies have been discovered by patrolling jounins, instantly reporting the incident to the village's highest, most respected, and strongest ninja: The Hokage.

Konoha's Hokage was a tall and slender woman. She had a distinct shade of blonde hair that had been tied back into twin ponytails and a cerulean mark on her forehead in the form of a diamond. Her clothing was not at all extravagant, clad in just a white inner robe with a larger viridian robe casually draped on her shoulders, and a pair of wooden clogs under her feet that usually made tapping sounds when she was bored or had no paperwork to be done. Which was happening right now.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._ She rested her chin on her knuckles, propped up by an elbow on her desk.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. _She sighed. It was really boring, since nothing was happening and there were no mission requests from normal villagers. Maybe because all the other jounins were at the Hidden Village of Sand, rescuing the Kazekage.

_Clack. Clack. Clack—_

"Master Hokage!"

_Finally._

"What is it?" she asked, a hint of anxiety in her voice as she slightly rose from her seat. She had been waiting for this, but the tone in the jounin's voice demanded utmost urgency, and she needed details. NOW.

The jounin before her stood from the genuflecting position that he was in and straightened himself. Wasting no time, he began to narrate the details of his team's sightings. "Lady Hokage, five of our ANBU members have been found unconscious. Four of them had sustained injuries far more complex than simple kunai or blade cuts." The Hokage's chestnut eyes widened slightly at the information. "Continue." She commanded. If those enemy ninjas were able to knock five ANBUs out, then they must really be formidable. And the injuries… she needs to know more. The jounin did as told, explaining clearly the specifics that the Hokage needed. With a bang of her fist on the desk in front of her, she quickly ordered, "Make haste! I want you to fetch HIM for me, NOW!" "Yes Ma'am!" the jounin answered, and with that, vanished into thin air, leaving the female Hokage in a state of stress as she slumped on her seat and laced her fingers together, musing.

Secluded from the ongoing ruckus and panicking people, in the heart of Konoha's vast forest, lay a simple house of stone. Not far from it was a small stream, slowly fanning out until it became a clear and pristine waterfall as it reached a ten-foot descent where a vast, naturally carved pool from the ground cradled the pouring water. It was magical to look at, and the sunlight that bathed it gently, filtered through the leaves of the forest trees, add to its mystical appearance.

A dull splash.

Water rippled around strong, muscular thighs.

In a few steps, the naked figure stood underneath the gently gushing waters and basked in the refreshing coldness. "Such revitalizing water…" the figure sighed in contentment, smooth and sleek voice clearly identifying the person as a male.

The man stepped out of the liquid veil, water dripping from his chestnut-hued hair and droplets trickling down his well-sculpted torso as he waded across the water and sat himself in a corner of the pool as if it were a tub. Draping a well-built arm over a stray tree root jutting out of the pond, he rested his back on the gathering of rocks behind him and closed his eyes. No sooner had he began to relax, leaves rustled from behind him and he was instantly on his feet. He only began to drop his guard when he saw who it was that had arrived. He chuckled at himself. It was a jounin from Konoha.

"Tougou," the man greeted the Konoha ninja, slowly sinking back into the water. "You startled me. You shouldn't surprise me like that; I could have killed you." He added. Tougou merely crossed his arms. "Lars, this is no time to be splashing around and relaxing," he said sternly, unmoving from his spot, "The Lady Hokage sent me to get you." Lars smiled to himself. So the Hokage is requesting for him now. _Must be for a gambling challenge_. He thought.

"Lars, why are you not moving from there!?" Tougou asked, infuriated. "Didn't you hear what I said--" Lars cut him off with a wave of his hand and replied, "If it's for a game of cards, I'm not in the mood for gambling today." The jounin's patience was wearing thin, and things were not going according to plan. With the way things are back in Konoha and the way this man in front of him was acting, his village would surely be destroyed. Tougou growled in frustration.

"Lars," he opted to try again. He needed to get Lars to the Hokage or Konoha would be toast. None of the greater jounins were around to help. He sighed. "Lars, the Hokage has no time for gambling right now."

Lars veered his head slightly to the side. "Oh?" was all he said, highly annoying the already upset jounin. "What do you mean 'oh'?! Get out of the water and come with me to the Hokage!" Tougou yelled as he banged his fist against the tree he was leaning on. Lars only shook his head once, chuckling, and stood up, wading back to the shallow part of the pond where he had left his clothes. Without putting anything on, he grinned. "So, shall we go?" he asked the jounin. "Are you out of your mind!?!" Tougou almost yelled, his expression a mix of bewilderment, infuriation and disbelief as he eyed Lars like the man had mutated into a giant potato. Said man only widened his grin and said, "I was just following orders; 'get out of the water and come with me to the Hokage.' You didn't mention anything about putting on any garments." The jounin's patience completely snapped. That. Was. IT. Tougou was about to blow a fuse at this man's attitude. It seems his friend's whimsical yet sarcastic nature had gone worse. "LARS!!!" he yelled, making said man cringe at his earsplitting outburst. Lars shrugged. "Alright, alright…" he muttered as he scooped his clothing from the ground and began to put it on, "You didn't have to yell…" he added. Tougou's eyebrows furrowed as he raised his hand—fingers stretched—in front of Lars face. "Five minutes." He uttered forcefully and disappeared into the trees.

Five minutes later…

In a gust of wind, Tougou appeared at the place where he had left his friend. Sure enough, Lars was there, clad in a crimson robe with a golden lion head encircling his right shoulder. From out the beast's mouth, the sleeve of his robe had also taken a golden color, accompanied by swirling lines of ebony—a design that was identical to the equally gold gauntlets and boots that he was wearing. Tougou raised an eyebrow at what Lars was garbed in. He could earn large amounts of money if—he shook his head. _Where did that thought come from?_ Approaching Lars, he made sure that his friend was ready to go. "All set?" he inquired. Lars nodded, tying a white sash around his waist to keep his robes from opening. "Yes. Just a moment." He replied. When he had finished, it was neatly knotted at the back, the edges cascading into three equal segments with a tiny mark on each of its ends. Smoothing out his black pants, he looked at Tougou. The jounin nodded in satisfaction. "Right," he said, starting off in the direction of the trees.

He stopped.

"Wait a second." He muttered and turned back to Lars, his brows knitted once more. Pointing at Lars' hair, he remarked, "How did you do you that crescent in your hair? And…" He scrunched his eyes. "Why did your hair suddenly turn blonde???" Lars answered with a mere shrug. "I dunno. Ask Kishimoto." He replied flatly. Tougou's expression was completely of confusion and he looked funny with it, making Lars stifle what could have been a loud chortle. "Kishimo—who?" the jounin asked his now-blonde friend who had begun walking towards the direction of Konoha. "Nevermind." Lars answered as he and Tougou vanished into thin air.

Back at Konoha, the Hokage was getting impatient. Her clogs continuously tapped on the floor, along with her fingers that drummed her desk anxiously. _What could have been taking Tougou so long? _Before she could voice out her thoughts, two figures appeared before her, halting her worrying. She smiled sweetly. And then her face went furious.

"Tougou!! What took you so long!?!" she shrieked, a nerve bulging in the side of her head. All the poor jounin could do was slap his face with a palm and point at Lars, who was casually standing beside him, smiling at the Hokage. The female ninja looked at him. He waved. "Hi Lady Tsunade," he grinned, trying to look his best, "Missed me?" he cooed as charmingly as he can, which was not difficult at all for him, considering his looks and the innate melody in his smooth voice. Tsunade calmed down a bit, and Tougou sighed with relief. The jounin then excused himself before he would suffer any casualties in the hands of a furious Lady Hokage. Tsunade sighed and returned to her seat.

With only the two of them in the room, Tsunade eyed Lars much like how a panther would look at a chicken. Unfazed, Lars returned the gaze at an equal intensity. He crossed his arms and took a step forward. "I admit, I'm pretty surprised, you calling me here Tsunade," he grinned, smoky gray eyes never leaving the Hokage's, "you rarely do that. Are your nights getting lonely?" he asked, planting his hands on Tsunade's desk and leaning over to her so that their faces were inches apart. He smirked lightly. Tsunade, however, was not in the mood for flirting around, and so she waved the man's face away with a hand. Lacing her fingers together, she looked at Lars straight in the eyes and flatly said, "Konoha is in danger."

Hearing just those words, Lars' demeanor had instantly changed. He straightened himself, strode over to the far wall, and leaned on it. Crossing his arms once more, he gazed at Tsunade directly in the eyes with a completely different aura. He was serious.

"What do you want me to do, Tsunade?" he asked, stern and somewhat cold. The female Hokage smiled. This was the Lars she wanted to speak to. The Lion of Rebellion. The former captain of the strongest ANBU squad. Lars Alexandersson.

Tsunade undid her joined hands and motioned for Lars to approach with her finger. Arms still folded over his chest, the man did as told, all the while keeping his eyes locked with the Hokage's. "Lars," the female ninja began, smoothing her hands down on the wooden table, "I need you to reform your former squad, and then capture the enemy ninjas from the Hidden Village of Iron Fist... If they refuse or fight back, you and all your units have my permission to…" Tsunade paused, and fix her eyes on Lars' own. "Exterminate them."

To be continued…


	4. 3rd Chapter: The Ninja Theory, Scroll II

**Author's note:** And I am back; Crimson-Hybrid here with another chapter of "The Possibilities are Endless" :D This chapter would be the continuation of the last one, so… Enjoy! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Yeah. Yup. …

* * *

**Third Chapter: The Ninja Theory – Second Scroll**

"_**Lars," the female ninja began, smoothing her hands down on the wooden table, "I need you to reform your former squad, and then capture the enemy ninjas from the Hidden Village of Iron Fist... If they refuse or fight back, you and all your units have my permission to…" Tsunade paused, and fix her eyes on Lars' own. "Exterminate them."**_

Lars smiled knowingly, eyes containing a strong and intense flare. Finally, the Hokage had given him something to do that didn't involve luck, money or cheating. He gazed at Tsunade as they exchanged glares, knowing full well that she was serious. "Let's wager." He told her, simple and clear. Tsunade's eyes widened for a moment before curving upwards and her lips settling in a small smirk. "Go ahead, what's your proposal?" she asked, leaning back into her chair and folding her arms under her breasts. Lars gave her a small grin. "If I return here in Konoha, mission accomplished, in the next 48 hours, I get to be Hokage…" he offered her, but Tsunade's expression immediately turned bitter. "Not a chance, Lars." She stated flatly, making the male ninja chuckle. He leaned on her desk as he placed an index finger on her lips and his grin grew. "I'm not finished yet," he replied, their faces a few inches apart, "I was going to say..." he leaned in closer, finger still on her lips, "For a day. It's only for a single day, Tsunade…" he smirked, dropping his finger and reeling back from his inclined position. The Hokage was at a loss for words as the faint red color on her cheeks slowly faded back to normal. With a short advice of "Think about it", Lars left without so much as waiting for her answer.

Tsunade sighed and slumped in her chair. "Guess I can't back out now."

Outside, the crimson-robed ex-ANBU strolled along the branching paths that winded all around Konoha, his lips sporting a wide, cheerful grin. Catching sight of the Ninja Academy roof peeking from the dozens of buildings, he made a swift leap for it and landed elegantly on the tiled rooftop. He looked around and smiled at the sight of the village that he had left a few years back. Nothing had changed. Looking back to his past, the corners of his lips tugged into a slight smirk, and he placed his fingers on them…

A shrill, echoing whistle pierced the air and resonated all throughout Konoha.

Satisfied with what he had just done, Lars simply stood on his spot as he basked in the sun and the wind blew on his robe. He knew they heard. He knows they are coming. And so, he waited.

In no less than a second, two figures appeared before him, and he greeted them with a smirk. "So, you still remember." He chuckled, sitting himself on the rails that lined the rooftop. One of the figures crossed its arms on its chest. It was Tougou, clad in a crimson-plated ebony armor. "So the Lady Hokage wants the ANBU Alpha Squad back?" he asked Lars. The said ninja nodded. "Exactly. She's assigning us this mission. It's Class A, so of course we need…" they both turned to the third member of their squad. It was a woman, bearing short—almost neck length—russet hair and grayish-blue eyes, clad in the same red and black armor that Tougou was wearing, although it had a feminine touch to it. "A medic ninja like me, yes." She stated matter-of-factly, following Tougou's example and walking over to their squad leader. Lars smirked softly. "And that's why you're special in this squadron, Anna." He replied as he carefully studied his team. They were the perfect group: Lars Alexandersson was the leader and strategist, and also the ninjutsu specialist; Tougou was the taijutsu and weapons specialist, as well as the group's reconnaissance expert; and Anna Williams was the healer and genjutsu specialist, along with being the squad's analyzer.

In a matter of minutes, Lars had briefed his team into the mission Tsunade had appointed them; Infiltrate the Hidden Village of Iron Fist, assault and apprehend the enemy ninjas, and return back to Konoha for questioning. They had their strategies planned and their mission scope analyzed in the restrictions of such a small amount of time. Failure is not an option here, Lars had said, and that the only things to choose from were to succeed or to die.

And so their mission had begun…

In the neighboring village of Iron Fist, the culprits, a total of 5 ninjas, were having a wonderful time, celebrating their triumph over the Hidden Village of Konoha. One of them, a large, brawny man that could be best described as an ape, danced around on his two feet--drunk--and began to gloat. "Did you see what I did, huh?!" he pointed at his comrades, "I clobbered that puny lil' Konoha ninja silly with just one punch!" He boasted, raising a fist to emphasize his point. "It's no big deal, Marduk." A teenage ninja said, wild vermillion hair ruffling in the passing wind. "I could've done what you did, blindfolded no less." He replied at the brute, earning him an unfriendly glare from the man. Before any casualties could arise, one of their teammates, a silver-haired male, quickly stood and went amid the two, arms stretched to separate his companions. "Marduk, Hwoarang. Calm down, okay? We should be celebrating." "What gives, Lee?!" Hwoarang answered, walking off to a nearby tree and resting his back on it. He crossed his arms over his chest. "That gorilla started it!" he jerked his head towards Marduk.

"SHUT UP!"A voice thundered from the corner. Three heads turned to the man sitting there, arms on his chest. He glared at them with bi-colored eyes; one black, the other an ominous red. "The three of you are acting like imbeciles." He spat at them, stepping out of the shadows and walking over to the small bonfire that their team had formed. In the light, he had jet black hair swept back in an odd spike, and his face and body, lashed with scars. He glanced at the three bickering ninjas and his scowl deepened. "Seriously," he scorned, glaring at them, "I'm the son of the Mishikage, and all I get is a team of loons. An ape…" he turned to Marduk who glared at him disdainfully, but stood quiet, "..a drug-addicted street rat..." he looked pointedly at Hwoarang, who made a retort of "Shut your mouth, you—" before being cut off by Lee, "…and an aging gay." Kazuya finished, his eyes narrowing at Lee.

Hwoarang stepped up at him and jabbed a finger on Kazuya's chest. "If you don't like this team, then leave. We can find a better Captain who's not so moody like a girl with PMS." He sneered at Kazuya, marching of and disappearing in a gust f wind. Kazuya just stood there, smirking humorlessly.

A sigh emitted from the fifth member, who was lounging in the nearby cluster of boulders. "Boys." She remarked, flipping back her blonde hair and examining her killing knives. By the look of her weapons and her clothes, one would say that she was a Rank A assassin. The remaining ninjas turned to her. "Well," Lee crossed his arms, "At least Nina isn't affected." He joked half-heartedly, trying to lighten the atmosphere, but to no avail.

Kazuya snorted, and then started off for his place back at the shadows. "At sunrise, tomorrow morning, we will head to the Mishikage and report of our mission." He stated, and disappeared in a flash. The rest of his team took notice and nodded, each retreating in the confines of their private spaces.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
